Unleashed
by MustardGal
Summary: Sasuke has been training for years of power just to kill that one person. But what happens when his curse is released to the third and final level, a level so powerful that it would take over his mind? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly… this is my first fanfiction of Naruto though! Hope you enjoy : ) (This was written many many months ago…)**   
**Summery: Sasuke has been training for years of power just to kill that one person. But what happens when his curse is released to the third and final level, a level so powerful that it would take over his mind? One-shot**

The day started like any other day. The sun rose, a few rain clouds seen in the distance, the smell of spring flowers popping up… A day that should have been a day of peace, a day of rest…

But it didn't turn out that way.

Not for the Uchiha Sasuke, who's desire for power would this day backfire on him…

Orochimaru woke up that day, knowing that the time to take over the Uchiha's body was coming soon. Uchiha Sasuke, the young man with the Sharigan, who would become Orochimaru's new body. With that new body, he would be able to do powerful things… even more stronger than killing the third Hokage.

Uchiha Sasuke also woke up that day with something in mind. Today was his chosen day to finally search out Itachi, and kill his 'beloved' brother. The brother that killed his family. His relatives. His parents.

He would never forgive Itachi for that.

Never.

He put on the original clothing he wore, a clothing similar to Orochimaru's; normal black baggy pants with a shirt that opened in the front, exposing a well muscled chest.

But first, he had to do something before he went to defeat Itachi.

He had to talk to Orochimaru.

Sasuke walked out, giving his casual glare to Kabuto, Orochimaru's medical 'comrade.' Sasuke wasn't sure or not whether Orochimaru would hesitate to sacrifice him or not for his evil plan. Kabuto just smiled back and pushed back his glasses that had been sliding down his nose.

Sasuke noticed Orochimaru walking toward him, his shoulders hunched and his black hair slicking back and forth. Orochimaru lifted a pale white hand and started to speak, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Today I search for Itachi," he said, not bothering to get a response from Orochimaru or Kabuto. He started to walk past Orochimaru, but Orochimaru grabbed his shoulder.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are not done with your training," Orochimaru said to him in his raspy voice.

"I don't care. I've waited long enough for this."

Orochimaru dug his fingers deeper into Sasuke's shoulder enough to bring a bruise to the skin. "You will not leave, Sasuke-kun."

"Try and stop me."

"Orochimaru, it looks like your plan will have to be put in action sooner," Kabuto commented, and evil gleam in his eyes.

Orochimaru laughed. "Seems like it."

Sasuke dislodged his fingers from his shoulders and jumped away. He closed his eyes and the next second when he opened them, his Sharigan was visible. He put his hands up in a offensive position.

Orochimaru licked his lips, his snake-like tongue flicking dangerously at Sasuke.

"I'll end this quickly, then," Sasuke said. He then did a few hand seals and put his right hand to his mouth. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Several balls of fire flowed from his mouth. He knew that Orochimaru and Kabuto could easily avoid this, and thus this jutsu was just an attack to get the fight started.

Orochimaru did a side flip and landed softly on the ground. He flicked his long black hair back and smiled. "I've taught you much better that that, haven't I?"

"No," Sasuke answered. He lifted his right hand and sped towards Kabuto, who, really, wasn't a match for Sasuke.

Kabuto knew his medical training would help him greatly, but he also knew that Orochimaru had trained Sasuke too well and would suffer for it. He had originally planned to take Sasuke when he was most unprepared and then take over his body, but Orochimaru kept holding off. He wanted Sasuke to be as strong as he could be.

Kabuto was dead in the next second.

Sasuke had rushed at him faster than the eye could see. In the process, he had created his Chidori in his right fist. He had been practicing it so he could do it one handed, instead of using his left hand to hold his right while he collected the chaktra in his hand.

Kabuto hadn't known how to defend himself.

"No, Orochimaru, you've trained me too well," Sasuke said, and turned towards him.

Orochimaru had held in a gasp when the Uchiha had created Chidori with one hand. Still, he put on a smirking face and replied in a calm voice: "Perhaps I have, Sasuke-kun. But you've yet to fight the worst part of it."

"Fine by me," Sasuke said, and rushed to Orochimaru, unsheathing the sword tied to his back. Orochimaru had the same sword, and parried his attack, jumping back a few feet. Sasuke looked at his sword that could cut almost anything, and then he looked at Orochimaru.

"With this sword," Sasuke began saying, and then he appeared right in front of Orochimaru, using his speed to be there in the blink of an eye. "With this sword, I will kill you," Sasuke finished.

Orochimaru began to sweat; he could feel it rush down his face. He had not realized how fast the Uchiha had gotten. If he were to die, he would get his plan set. He looked upon the bruise near the back of Sasuke's neck.

The curse.

He would set that in motion.

Orochimaru jammed his sword at Sasuke's chest head on, bracing himself for the impact that he would receive from Sasuke. He felt the sword enter his stomach and piece through his back. He ignored it.

He leaned towards Sasuke and bit his neck.

The Uchiha had not expected that.

Good.

Orochimaru got the curse going so Sasuke would reach level three like he had a few years back. But he had put enough power in it to make Sasuke go out of control this time.

If Orochimaru were not able to destroy Konoha, Sasuke would.

Sasuke had screamed when he was bitten, and he pulled away, holding the curse with his right hand. He felt the curse start to release itself. "What?" he mumbled painfully and glared at Orochimaru, who was coughing harshly and wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.

Orochimaru laughed his raspy laugh only to end in a fit of coughs. "You will suffer an unbearable guilt, Sasuke-kun. That is your punishment," he managed to get out.

The black shapes slowly crept from the bruise, slowly covering Sasuke's whole body.

Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's pain, then crumpled to the floor, thinking and seeing no more.

Orochimaru had died.

But Sasuke didn't notice. He was screaming in pain from the abnormal color creep into his skin, changing his skin color to a dark purple. It felt like poison had been put in him, and he couldn't get rid of the pain. A black star like form appeared on his face, and his eyes burned. He was able to see his reflection in Orochimaru's sword that he had parried.

He was a monster.

His eyes began to tear from the black curse pouring in his eyes. His eyes turned black and his pupil turned to an ugly yellow.

He collapsed on the ground, wondering how he wasn't bleeding. The pain began to subside, but then he felt like he couldn't think anymore. He struggled mentally to retain his mind, and a murderous intent was placed in his mind. A mind that wanted blood.

Sasuke then felt no pain. He didn't notice the two hand like wings ripping through his skin and grow at least ten feet wide. He didn't notice the blood that ran down his back from the ripping of his skin.

His mind was no longer his own.

He only wanted to do one thing.

Kill.

……………………..

Naruto got up from his bed and slowly stretched his long muscled legs. He held his shoulder and popped it a few times, getting the cramp out that had appeared during the night. He put on a light shirt on and walked to the kitchen, heating up some of last night's leftovers. He heard a mumble come from his bedroom and he knew Hinata was awake.

Naruto was now nineteen, having escaped from Itachi's claws several times. He had come close to dying one of those times Itachi had been successful in capturing him, but he had been rescued by Kakashi, Gaara, and Sakura. Hinata had also been there, rushing to him when he was lying on the ground, covered in blood.

She had stayed with him through the night, then the next day, then the next…

It's where Naruto had finally fallen in love with Hinata. After all the years of having the pointless crush on Sakura when she would never go out with him, he had given up and realized how Hinata was always asking how he was, cheering him on, always there for him.

When he was awake and sitting up, Hinata blushing while handing him his food. She had placed it on his lap and asked how he was doing.

"I'm fine," Naruto had said, and then asked how she was.

"I'm fi-ne too-o," she had stuttered out. She sat down on the chair next to the bed and began playing with her hair.

Naruto looked at his food then at her. "Hinata…"

"Hai?"

Naruto leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips, surprising both himself and Hinata.

He leaned back a few inches and murmured, "Thank you," to her.

Hinata, who was blushing the deepest red you could think of, began to get control of herself. She had been trying to calm her fast beating heart. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She then gathered her courage, and this time she kissed Naruto softly on the lips.

Kakashi had flung open the door, smiling and shouted, "Naru….!" Kakashi looked at the couple tenderly kissing each other, not having heard him. He sweatdropped and backed out slowly, feeling very awkward.

He wondered if Naruto had peeked in his books.

Naruto had been about sixteen then, and three years later he had asked Hinata to marry him. So far they had been married for about five months. Amazingly Hinata had lost all her stuttering around Naruto.

Also, during the years, he and the others had tried to find Sasuke. It was long past time for Orochimaru to take over Sasuke's body, and they had found out that Orochimaru had to have switched to another body. Sasuke had left during that time apparently and having Orochimaru come back to Konoha with an unexpected attack, looking for Sasuke. It had been another full out battle between the three sennins, and Orochimaru had had to escape in order to live.

They didn't know if Sasuke had gotten back with Orochimaru, but they suspected he had.

And Sakura had been getting worn out with worry about Sasuke. Naruto and the others tried their best to get her mind off, and finally, she had begun to live life normally again, now unaffected when Sasuke's name was mentioned.

Naruto brought his mind back in the present and took out the leftovers from the oven and set two plates up, dishing his and Hinata's plates up.

Hinata walked out of the bedroom, her pale eyes still full of sleep and her hair all messed up. She sat down next to Naruto.

"Couldn't sleep?" she said quietly.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Excited?"

"Yeah."

Hinata smiled slighting and looked at her plate, which had twice amount of food on it. She shrugged and began eating, for some reason feeling hungry enough to eat all of it.

Naruto finished eating and cleaned up his dishes. He noticed that Hinata had finished her food without problem. He gave a grin and walked over to her. "I'm going to go shopping for food. Need anything?"

"Hmm… watermelon," Hinata said.

"Watermelon?" Naruto repeated, dumbfounded.

Hinata nodded her head.

Naruto grabbed the grocery list and headed out the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Naruto did return in that time, and after putting the grocery's away, he and Hinata sat down to eat the watermelon he got. They ate in silence, and Naruto walked out to their deck to look at the sunrise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hinata commented, walking out beside Naruto.

Naruto put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the nose. "Not as beautiful as you."

Hinata gave a small blush.

Naruto sighed and looked towards the new day.

The day he would become the Sixth Hokage.

………………………………….

Uchiha Sasuke roamed around the sky, flapping his great wings harder. He had been searching for Itachi for awhile now, and he finally felt his presence.

Show time.

He landed right in front of his brother. He saw surprise written clearly on his face.

"Is that you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sasuke growled. "Of course its me, Itachi."

"So, you had to go to pathetic Orochimaru for power?"

"I have more power than you and Orochimaru combined!" Sasuke shouted.

He didn't wait for a reply from Itachi. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to kill.

Itachi used his Sharigan against his younger brother, glaring in his eyes, hoping to catch Sasuke in a terrible nightmare.

But it didn't work.

Sasuke, in his monster state, was unbeatable. His whole body became the Chidori. He growled and sprang at Itachi, who swerved on one foot to dodge Sasuke's clawed hand.

Sasuke's speed was once again incredible.

He had managed to cut off Itachi's right arm.

Itachi gasped and sank to the ground in intense pain, holding his shoulder where blood was gushing out.

Sasuke then grabbed Itachi by the neck and Chidori coming out from his hand slowly melted away Itachi's skin on his neck

"I had expected you to defeat me," Itachi choked out. "But not in such a cowardly state."

Sasuke snapped his neck.

……………………………………….

Naruto wiped his hands together nervously.

Hinata looked into his blue eyes filled with worry and placed the Hokage's hat on Naruto's head. "You'll do fine," she said.

"Hinata."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm ready to take over as Hokage?"

Hinata saw true worry in Naruto's eyes. She was worried too, having Naruto being Hokage meant him to be put in danger all the time protecting everyone.

But he could do it.

Hinata nodded. "Hai."

Naruto looked down at her and kissed her slowly.

"Thank you," he said after he broke the kiss and was told to be headed out into the balcony.

He walked out and stood stiffly. He was supposed to give a speech, but each word seemed to slip away from him.

He closed his eyes and calmed himself, and then started to speak.

"From the day I learned what a Hokage was, I wanted to be one. It hasn't changed since then. But what I didn't know is of the burden the Hokage's has to carry. Most of our Hokage's have met unforgettable deaths, our own third Hokage being killed by his own student, Orochimaru. As the Sixth Hokage, I would see that Konoha would live in peace. It may not turn out that way in the first few years, and I hope that you can expect mistakes from me once in awhile.

"Having been the ultimate prankster in my younger days, I know not many of you respected me. But now that I am Hokage, I still don't know if I can change that. But I plan to protect this village to the best of my ability, as have the first five has. Even though there is still the threat of getting attacked by Orochimaru, let us remain together as one, and thrive to keep Konoha going!" Naruto ended his speech, throwing his fist in the air.

A thunderous applause was heard, and he had to wipe the small tears threatening to overwhelm him. Hinata touched his shoulder, and he turned to see she had her own tears. He gathered her into a hug and looked around the people standing around him.

Sakura was there.

Kakashi.

Tsuande

Jiriya.

Gaara.

Iruka.

His friends.

But… there was one missing.

No…

Naruto gazed at the figure hunching on a building, him feeling the immense Chaktra seeping from the figure. His eyes opened in surprise. "No…!" It was Sasuke. In his final curse stage.

Sasuke landed on a tall building in Konoha. The place was deserted, and he could see the people headed back to their homes and business's. He would deal with them later. Right now, he was headed for the Hokage. He looked at the number of all the ninja's, and decided he would have to wait. He flew off and hid in the trees outside the east gate.

Naruto shuddered, and the tears threatened him even more. He looked at Kakashi and the others. "He's here."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke."

They all gasped.

Naruto turned his back on them. "Remember that cursed seal he has?" Naruto asked them, shuddering. "Back when I had fought him when I was around twelve years old… He had entered the final stage, I think, of the cursed seal." Naruto looked back at them. "He's in that form. You can hardly recognize him in his form."

Naruto shuddered again. "I couldn't defeat him in that form."

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" Gaara asked, even though he did not live in Konoha, he would still take orders from a fellow Hokage.

Naruto scratched his head. This is all so sudden. "I'll go with Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensai first. Things could go wrong. We'll need the groups to watch the entrances. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, you will take the east side. Neji, Lee, Tenten-chan, you take the west. Shino and Kiba can take the north."

"What about me?" Hinata asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You'll stay at home."

"No."

Naruto took her by the arm and led her away from the others. "I don't want you to fight in your condition."

"But…"

"If I don't make it, Hinata, I want you to live, with our child."

Hinata bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes. "You're right," she said, nodding her head. She wiped her tears away, and then looked into Naruto's eyes. "Promise me you won't die."

Naruto looked at her with pained eyes and hugged her tightly. "I can't."

He then let go and jumped away, followed by Kakashi and Sakura.

The teams gave Hinata sympathetic looks and went to go do their duty. Neji squeezed her arm in reassurance and jumped away.

Hinata was left alone.

………………………………….

Naruto landed softly on the grass, a bit far away from the dark form that sat on the grass, hunched over.

Sasuke grinned and stood up, flapping his wings so he hovered in the air. "Naruto," Sasuke said, growling.

"Sasuke," Naruto said calming, returning Sasuke's gaze.

Sakura landed behind Naruto and he heard her gasp. "That is… Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai."

Kakashi sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't believe that this was Sasuke.

"Oh, so you brought some more people to defeat me?" Sasuke said, ending in a harsh laugh.

Naruto stepped forward, ignoring him. "Where is Orochimaru?"

"Dead."

Naruto and the others gasped.

"So are Itachi and his gang."

"Oh my gosh…" Kakashi said in bewilderment.

"Sakura, Kakashi… Naruto… you cannot beat me."

"Maybe not," Naruto said. "But we can try to turn you."

"Remember, Naruto, that I can too speak to the Nine tails inside you," Sasuke said.

Naruto said nothing.

"I could release him right now."

Kakashi and Sakura stepped in front of Naruto. "If you can get pass us," Kakashi said.

"Heh," Sasuke grunted and flew towards them, having a Chidori in each hand.

They all marveled about how Sasuke could control all that Chaktra.

But they didn't expect what he did. Sasuke thrust his hands down to the ground and Naruto felt enormous Chaktra travel beneath his feet. He felt it going behind him. His eyes opened wide when he realized what was going to happen. "Hinata… NO!!" he shouted and ran fast at Sasuke, slamming a punch in his face.

He was able to stop Sasuke from pouring out all his Chaktra. It would have been headed for Konoha, ready to sprout of the ground and kill the many in his way.

"I've noticed that this is your first day of being a Hokage, Naruto," Sasukee taunted.

Naruto said nothing, just glared into the eyes of his once best friend. "This isn't you. The curse is controlling you."

The monster smirked. "That Uchiha is dead now."

Sakura marched forward, but Naruto put out his hand to hold her back. "I believe not. He is buried deep inside you."

The monster tried to punch Naruto in the face, but he dodged it and tried to flip out of the way, but the monster grabbed his neck.

Kakashi appeared with his own Chidori and aimed at the monster. The monster let go and dove out of the way, and then raced for the village.

"Where is he going!?" Sakura shouted.

Naruto didn't answer but shot running after him, Kakashi and Sakura hot on his heels then.

They arrived in the village, and Naruto raced toward his home where Sasuke was headed. He stopped cold and looked to what he saw.

The monster held Hinata by the throat, the Chidori getting run through her right shoulder. Her already bruised face crumpled into a face in such agony it tore Naruto's heart. He screamed for the monster to stop, tears pouring down his face.

But he didn't.

Hinata crumpled to the ground, very limp.

The monster flew down to about ten feet away from Naruto, who had rushed to Hinata's side, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. "Sakura!" He called and she came rushing over. Tsuande, Gaara, and Jiriaya had also arrived and Tsunde rushed over with Sakura.

Naruto placed Hinata slowly down, and with hunched shoulders, walked towards the monster who had once been Sasuke.

"Let's fight the same way we did last time; you with the power of the Nine Tails," the monster laughed.

Naruto indeed wanted to use that power. The Nine Tails grew upon the hate Naruto felt, and soon Naruto could be seen with flowing Chaktra all around him. His teeth grew, and his eyes started to glow red.

Jiriaya and Kakashi both ran over to Naruto, knowing what could happen if he used the whole power of the Nine Tails.

Naruto waved his hand, and they were thrust back by an invisible wind.

Then he kneeled on the ground and grabbed his head. "No." He said loudly in a commanding voice. His teeth began to return to normal and his eyes turned blue once more. Naruto stood up and the Chaktra around him disappeared, but he held out his hand and Rasengan began to appear. "I will not give in to the Nine Tails. I'm going to bring you back to your original state. I'm going to bring back Sasuke."

"Try."

The monster and Naruto rushed at each other, their Chidori and Rasengan glowing brightly. The chaktra glowed bright, and Naruto succeeded in getting pas half of the monster's Chidori.

He screamed and aimed for the cursed seal on the monster's neck. The seal shattered upon meeting the impact of the Rasengan, and he jumped away, holding his side that had gotten hit by the Chidori.

Sasuke regained his mind once more. He felt the poison disappear from his skin, his hair shorten, and his eyes returning to the same color they had been. The wings disappeared and his skin sewed itself back together. He collapsed on the ground and held his head.

What had he done?

He sat up with frightened eyes. He saw Hinata lying on the ground, covered in blood. He saw Naruto holding his side, blood covering his new Hokage clothes.

He saw everyone looking at him through hateful eyes.

He got up and ran, afraid to talk with them. He didn't know what he had done, but he knew something wasn't right. It had all been his fault. Tears of guilt welded up, and he let them fall.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his weary eyes. He and the others had not known what to do. It was all so sudden, and now their Hokage and his wife were wounded, possibly near death. He looked to where Sasuke had left, who had left with the fear and torment of what he had done.

Had Sasuke really known that he had done?

Kakashi sighed again and walked over to wear Hinata and Naruto were being put in stretchers. Hinata was the palest he had ever seen her, and Naruto had had worse injuries than he had now. He was awake and demanding to be set down so he could go after Sasuke, but then he turned to his wife.

His eyes opened wide and now he really demanded to be let down. The power of the Nine Tails had already been healing him, though you couldn't really see it. Naruto only felt a little pain in his stomach where he had been hit. Naruto didn't wait for the medics to lower him. He jumped off and ran to Hinata, grabbing her hand and looking worriedly into her eyes that were opened slightly.

She murmured something slightly, Naruto not catching it, thankful that she was alive.

"Naruto…" she coughed out again, this time her murmur audible. "The baby?"

Naruto gasped and looked at Tsuande who had a worried expression on her face.

Tsuande shook her head. "The baby might not survive, Naruto. But if we work hard at this, we can rescue both Hinata and her child."

"Hear that, Hinata?" Naruto said calmly, squeezing her hand. "Rest for now. You'll both make it."

Hinata nodded slightly, though it took most of her strength. "Now… go find… Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto looked pained to being told to leave her. "Alright, Hinata."

"I'll… be fine… when you return…"

Naruto gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Good bye."

He then looked at Kakashi and Sakura. He motioned them over and began to discuss how they should talk to Sasuke.

Kakashi shook his head. "I should go first. I can talk to him."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Sakura can come after with you, Naruto."

"Let's go then," Sakura said, and they were headed off.

Sasuke slowed down beside a river and sank to the ground. He looked at his hands in disgust. "This isn't how I wanted it," he said aloud to mostly himself.

He then held his head in his hands and began to let out the tears of pain that he had not felt from when Itachi murdered his parents. He cried for Naruto, for Hinata, for the dabo he had been, for ignoring his friends and only training for power that backfired on him.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

Kakashi stood there, dressed in the same clothes and mask he was always dressed in, and he gave a small, sad smile to Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensai…"

"Sasuke, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Sasuke glared at him and snapped back, "How can you be so cheery to a man who has killed people?"

Kakashi shrugged, sitting down on the ground next to Sasuke. "You only killed Orochimaru and Itachi's gang, right?"

Sasuke nodded, remembering the quick deaths he gave all of them.

"You were being controlled then, weren't you?"

Sasuke nodded again. "I wasn't able to control myself until I had used most of my Chaktra."

Kakashi nodded.

"But… what about Hinata and Naruto?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"What can I say to Naruto? How can he forgive me?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"What?"

"Turn around, Sasuke."

He did, and Naruto was kneeling not far away, Sakura doing the same behind Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked back at Kakashi, who grinned and transported away.

"Heh…" Naruto began. "The three of us are back together."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Naruto gulped and looked at the ground, and then looked at Sakura, unsure of what to say.

But Sasuke spoke first. "How is Hinata?"

Naruto trembled a little, and then he spoke. "Hinata… she might not make it."

Sasuke eyes clouded and he looked away. "I'm sorry."

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "The thing controlled you, right? So it's not your fault!"

"But I should have been not so stupid to run to Orochimaru for power. I was a coward."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began saying.

Sasuke looked at her, looking into her should have been bright green eyes, but they were darkened with worry. "Sakura…"

Sakura looked at both Naruto and Sasuke. "Let's all go back."

"But…" Sasuke started.

Sakura shook her head. "You have too. I'm sure people will forgive you eventually."

Sasuke shook his head and looked at Naruto. "Hinata was pregnant, wasn't she?"

Naruto's eyes opened in surprise. "Yeah," he said sadly.

Sasuke eyes clouded more. "I remember everything I did. With Hinata, especially. I can't get it out of my mind…"

_Hinata started to pop her knuckles impatiently. Sure, she was pregnant, but shouldn't she at least be there for support? She sighed and went to go fix herself a snack, though she stopped when she heard a noise come from the window. Sometimes Naruto did come home through the window when he was excited to be back, but it was still too early for him to be here. _

_She walked to the window and gasped when she saw the dark figure looming there. "Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered out when she saw the head shaped like his but his features… so different._

_The creature grinned and waved his wings, making their decorations on their walls come off and land on the ground. _

_Hinata put her hand on her stomach. "Where is Naruto?"_

_The creature shrugged._

_Hinata shouted "__Byakugan__!" and went into a defensive pose. "I will not allow you to escape."_

_Faster than lightning, the creature punched Hinata in the face, taking her by surprise and she fell back, holding her cheek. _

_The monster looked outside. He reached down and grabbed Hinata by the throat. "Naruto's coming. Let's give him a show, shall we?"_

And then Sasuke had gone out and put a hole through her shoulder with the Chidori.

"Why do I have to remember the things I did?" he muttered and wiped his eyes.

Sakura went up to Sasuke and slapped him on the face, surprising him. "Stop it. What's done is done. Now all you have to face is the guilt that you feel for killing all of the people, and get rid of that guilt. What's done, is done, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura…"

Sakura then had a tear leak out, then another. She gathered Sasuke in a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, you do not know how much we have missed you. It's been so hard for all of us. And now you are finally back and your curse is now gone. I believe you won't have to worry about Hinata-chan. Tsunde-sama and I have been training more medical ninja's and we have the best in Konoha right now. She will survive, and so will her baby.

"I'm sure of it," she finished.

Sasuke nodded and hugged Sakura slowly back.

"Well, then," Naruto began. "Let's head out."

And thus ended this chapter in their lives. Sasuke Uchiha was welcomed back into Konoha. It was put into consideration of a punishment he should receive, but by the Hokage's persuading, Sasuke was able to surpass punishment. He was still looked down upon by some people, but he was surrounded by his friends.

And family.

He and Sakura had a talk about everything, and Sasuke had asked if she had gotten married. He felt, somewhat relieved, when she said she wasn't…

Sasuke and Sakura married soon after Hinata and Naruto's baby was born.

Hinata had lived, though when they had gotten back, they were afraid they had lost her and the baby. But when Sakura came back and was determined to save her friend, Hinata survived and the baby was too saved.

Naruto, all moved by this all happening on his first day of Hokage, had grabbed Hinata in a hug and just started blubbering.

Sasuke sighed. All that was in the past now. Itachi and the need of power he had so desperately wanted.

And he was forgiven, and expecting his first child soon.

He was content.

But maybe he shouldn't call it that. Sasuke looked across the table at Naruto, who was explaining the next mission, but hardly staying on the subject, being the dabo that he was. He looked at Sakura, staying quiet and rubbing her stomach with a small smile on her face. She looked over at him and gave her biggest smile and a thumbs up.

He wasn't content.

He was blessed.

**Please review and hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
